


океан огня

by yoojin8237



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Bad Cooking, Bad Flirting, Cooking, Eren Yeager Can't Cook, Fire, Firefighters, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pancakes, Неловкий Флирт, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Пожарные, Современность, Флирт, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoojin8237/pseuds/yoojin8237
Summary: Эрен Йегер флиртует с пожарным, спасшим его со второго этажа дома, который случайно (или нет) загорелся в результате неудачных кулинарных экспериментов
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 1





	океан огня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [an ocean of fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033973) by [octoberish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberish/pseuds/octoberish). 



Ладно, может быть идея, посетившая Эрена в три ночи, не была прямо-таки блестящей. Но поверьте, он не собирался _намеренно_ поджигать свой дом. Вообще, во всем была виновата Саша.

Если бы у Саши Блаус вместо желудка не была бы черная дыра, требующая еды каждые пять секунд, то, возможно, Эрен бы не оказался в такой ситуации. Окей, стоит признать, что именно он предложил приготовить что-нибудь, а не просто сгонять в Макдональдс, но, серьезно, кому бы захотелось выходить на улицу в три ночи?!

В общем, именно так все и пришло к тому, что на кухня дома, где, кроме Эрена, жили еще пять человек, воняла сгоревшими панкейками. А плита задорно полыхала огнем, от которого, видимо, и сработала дымовая сигнализация. Но Эрен не был ни в чем виноват. Он не был виноват в том, что поставил слишком высокую температуру. Не был виноват и в том, что долго проторчал в туалете. Он ни в чем не был виноват. Абсолютно.

— Ну вот, мои панкейки! — надулась Саша, стоя рядом с Эреном на кухне.

— Эрен! Какого хуя?! — проорал Жан — еще один сосед — появляясь на кухне и кашляя от дыма.

Эрен неловко рассмеялся:

— Да уж, похоже, стоит позвонить пожарным.

Рядом с Жаном, застонав, возник еще один сосед — Райнер.

— Опять? Эрен, блин, серьезно, они скоро перестанут приезжать.

Эрен, с небрежной улыбкой, лишь пожал плечами:

— Упс.

Райнер, покачав головой, начал набирать номер службы спасения.

— Тебе еще повезло, что Микаса уехала из города на выходные, — пробурчал Жан.

— Боже, думаешь я сам не знаю?

Внезапно что-то взорвалось, и пламя вспыхнуло с новой силой. У Жана обезумел взгляд:

— Нам пора убираться!

И тут Эрена посетила действительно неудачная идея.

— Чего?! Нет, я не могу! Мне надо забрать телефон, он наверху!

— Ты ебанулся?! У нас, нахуй, дом в огне!

— Пять сек! — крикнул Эрен, уже пробежав половину лестницы.

Райнер вздохнул, откинув со лба светлые волосы, и вместе с остальными поспешил к выходу — дожидаться своего ебанутого соседа на улице. Эрен как раз открывал дверь своей комнаты, где на кровати валялся его телефон.

***

Пожарные прибыли через пять минут, но Эрен до сих пор не вышел. Райнер грыз ногти — вредная привычка, выдающая его нервозность.

— В доме никого? — один из пожарных обратился к ребятам.

— Нет, наш друг остался внутри! Вон его комната! — закричала Саша, тыча пальцем в левое окно на втором этаже. Пожарный тут же приказал своей команде выдвинуть лестницу.

Эрен же в это время застрял в четырех стенах; огонь, захвативший весь коридор, уже лизал дверь. «Охуеть, вот это я везунчик, конечно».

Он попытался вспомнить, что учили делать в таких ситуациях в школе. Остановится, упасть на пол и начать кататься? Нет, это нужно делать, когда горит одежда… а одежда Эрена не горела, так что это вообще нихрена не помогало! Горячий воздух поднимается вверх, поэтому он может уползти по полу? Блять, а куда он поползет? Он же буквально заперт в своей комнате. Господи, школы реально крайне дерьмово справляются со своей обязанностью подготовить ко взрослой жизни.

Эрен сглотнул, уставившись на окно. Прыгать ему, конечно, совершенно не хотелось, но видимо, больше делать нечего. Он уже намеревался подойти и выбить стекло, как по ту сторону возникла голова.

В окно энергично заколотил рукой какой-то парень.

— Эй! Я пожарный! Открой, и я помогу тебе выбраться!

— Блять, боже, спасибо, — пробормотал Эрен.

Он открыл окно и позволил себя забрать. И вот Эрен спускается на выдвижном кране, расположившись на руках пожарного словно невеста. Тогда-то он и смог наконец рассмотреть лицо своего спасителя — острый подбородок, светлые короткие волосы, глаза словно океан и мягкие розовые губы. А в таких ситуациях Эрен точно знает, что делать.

— Эй, ты так-то симпатичный. Хочешь потом сходить куда-нибудь? — Эрен бросил невинный взгляд из-под опущенных ресниц.

Парень посмотрел на него сверху вниз и неверяще изогнул бровь, но Эрен заметил намек на румянец на щеках. Хотя, может быть, это было от жара огня. Но Эрену нравилось думать, что это из-за него.

— Ты что, серьезно флиртуешь со мной прямо сейчас? — мягким, мелодичным голосом спросил парень. Словно мед для ушей.

Эрен кивнул:

— Ага! У меня получается?

Парень помолчал, но потом все-таки ответил:

— Моя смена заканчивается через два часа.

Эрен весь расцвел и засиял своей самой яркой улыбкой:

— Замечательно! Меня, кстати, зовут Эрен.

— Армин, — ответил парень, когда подъемник наконец опустился на землю.

— Очень приятно познакомиться, Армин. И так как я вернул эту детку, — он потряс в воздухе злополучным телефоном, — в целости и сохранности, _благодаря тебе_ , я буду крайне признателен, если ты запишешь туда свой номер.

— Ты всегда такой смелый? — спросил Армин, посмеиваясь.

— Только когда я _действительно_ в ком-то заинтересован, — тут же нашелся Эрен.

— Буду знать, — улыбнулся Армин, и Эрену показалось, что океан обрушился на него, утопив светом, слишком ярким, чтобы исходить от человека.

Ох, подождите, это был самый настоящий пожар.


End file.
